


When You Can't See Through

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [13]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic; a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't See Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2SAM2FURIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SAM2FURIOUS/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **empty**

“Bottle’s empty,” Liz declares, tipping it over onto the glossy wood of the table, then wincing at the sound it makes as it falls. “Sorry.”

Samar glances over her shoulder at the clatter but doesn’t protest. Instead she brings the remaining wine from the kitchen and swaps it for the empty vodka bottle.

Pouring herself a modest glass, she eyes Liz and decides not to share. Comfortably numb could tip easily into despair at this point; she isn’t sure what to do if that happens.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Liz leans back into the couch, watching Samar with tipsy suspicion. She’s easily one of the most guarded people Samar has ever met–and that’s after years of working in intelligence. It’s oddly charming.

‘About whatever it is you’re trying to drown with alcohol.”

Liz closes her eyes for a moment, feeling a little dizzy. Reddington would quietly disapprove of her decision to drink her pain away; Ressler would lecture. The men in her life tend to be awfully opinionated.

But Samar invited her over without comment, as though it made perfect sense for her to try drinking her problems away. She sighs, and chooses to try a little trust.

“I think he still loves me,” Liz admits.

She may not have been around for the first year of the task force, but Samar has heard the stories. She connects the dots. “Your ex-husband? The one you had chained up on a boat?”

“That’s the one. I also shot him,” Liz adds helpfully, pointing for emphasis at nothing in particular.

“I know,” Samar agrees, smiling at the drunken mess on her couch. 

“I don’t want him to love me,” Liz continues quietly. “It’s not…good.”

She shifts until she’s curled up on her side. “Everything’s so fucked up, Samar. My whole life-–it’s such a wreck.”

Samar nods sympathetically. She can’t make it better, especially not with words. Often words just make things worse. “Well, you can stay here as long as you like,” she tells Liz. “If you need a break, nobody’s likely to look for you here.”

“Thanks.” She smiles. “I’ll go home in the morning, but for tonight–I really appreciate it.”

Samar grins back. “I’m not certain you could stand up at the moment, anyhow, so it seems like the best course of action. But the offer stands. What are friends for?”

Liz thinks about this while Samar tidies up the living room around her. She likes to believe that she’s friendly with all of her coworkers, but it’s different with Samar. Something about being female in a male-dominated field, or the way that they both carry their secrets and tragedies but don’t need to acknowledge them. It’s comfortable. 

She misses having friends. 

“I like your apartment,” she says as she begins to drift off.

“Thanks.” Samar drapes a blanket over the couch at her back, knowing Liz will find it there if she needs it later.

“‘m sorry I haven’t come over before.”

“That’s okay.”

“G’night.”

Samar presses a kiss to her forehead, then another to her lips, just as light and friendly. “Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "When It All Falls Down" by Dig the Kid.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128537013640/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
